five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Gildarts Clive
'Introduction' Gildarts Clive is the former 5th Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, an S-Class Wizard, and regarded as the Ace of Fairy Tail as its strongest wizard. He is also the proxy of Commander in the 1st Division of the Alliance under the command of Shunsui Kyoraku. He is the father of Cana Alberona. 'Personality' Gildarts is generally a laid-back and easy-going, kindhearted person with a great deal of faith in his comrades, especially the younger ones. Gildarts claims that he is usually unable to go easy on people, as evidence by his constant beatings of Natsu Dragneel before the war, but did seem to note that he felt like holding back when fighting Candice Catnipp. Whether this is due to Gildarts' womanizing nature making him hold back or because he was merely taunting Candice is unknown though. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' From what is known Gildarts has been in the Guild most of his life. Years ago, Gildarts met and fell in love with a woman named Cornelia. Their relationship blossomed and the two eventually married each other. However because he chose to spend a lot of time at work. She eventually left him completely unaware that she was carrying his child. Not long he encountered a young Cana Alberona unaware that she was his child. Cana was afraid at the time too tell him due to his fame. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'Worth Woodsea Arc' Anemones Plains Arc [[Nirvana Arc|'Nirvana Arc']] Five World War: One Piece Campaign 'Relationships' Acts Of Order [[Ichigo Kurosaki|'Ichigo Kurosaki']] [[Natsu Dragneel|'Natsu Dragneel']] Alliance 1st Division [[Shunsui Kyoraku|'Shunsui Kyoraku']] [[Kenpachi Zaraki|'Kenpachi Zaraki']] [[Sakura Haruno|'Sakura Haruno']] [[Elfman Strauss|'Elfman Strauss']] [[Yasutora Sado|'Yasutora Sado']] Coalition [[Candice Catnipp|'Candice Catnipp']] [[Sentomaru|'Sentomaru']] Despite being enemies, the two developed respect for each other, during the Battle of Anemone Plains. Powers and Abilities Even among S-Class Wizards, Gildarts Clive is an extremely powerful wizard. His power was recognized by the Alliance when he was named a commander's proxy, a rank just below the commander of a Fighting Division. Gilders would demonstrate his power on multiple occasions; defeating Machvise, a powerful fighter from the Donquixote Pirates, and Sternritter G and T, Liltotto Lamperd and Candice Catnipp with little to no effort whatsoever. It's also worth noting that Liltotto had simply been caught in the crossfire when he had taken out Machvise. And during his fight with Candice, it was clear that Gildarts was not taking her seriously. He would later fight evenly with Marine Captain Sentomaru, who's Haki allowed him to deliver several devastating hits to the S-Class Wizard. After facing Borsalino one of the three Marine Admirals, Mirajane Strauss added that Gildarts and his Guild Master Makarov Dryer were only two people in Fairy Tail that could face him. Gin Ichimaru even stated that he could even be able to wipe out the entirely of the Espada (although Gin soon stated that's only if the Espada haven't been training since). He then was able to fight Rasa the 4th Kazekage in an intense battle and eventually defeat him. For his achievements, the World Government considers him a very high threat they placed bounty of 800,000,000 beri's on him. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength Immense Durability Enhanced Speed Enhanced Endurance: Immense Magic Power: Even by S-Class Mage standards, Gildarts has been noted to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. 'Magic' Crash (粉砕, クラッシュ Kurasshu): Gildarts' signature Magic, Crash is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like Gildarts himself. * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Aeolus * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē: Itten) :Gildarts first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful strike, imbued with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. This was first used to defeat Candice Catnipp. * Crushing Evil Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi * Mizuwari * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Bōfū * Bomb Crush * All Crush * Blade Crush * Sky Crush * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven 'Trivia' *Gildarts's Japanese VA is Kazuhiko Inoue Who voices Kakashi Hatake in Naruto *Gildart's English VA. Jason Douglas who also voices Levia in Fairy Tail, Kuzan in One Piece, Fourth Kind in My Hero Academia and Jacques Schnee in Rwby. Category:Fairy Tail Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Captian Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Captain Category:Proxy Category:Guild Master Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Teacher Category:Husband Category:Ex-Husband Category:Widow/Widower Category:Parents Category:1st Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World